lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lions4ever91/Story of '''The Lion Guard''' compared to my fanwritten '''The Lion King 4: Gifts from Upendi'''
Another thing bugs me totally, I'm certain Ford Riley couldn't/didn't knew about this when he started writing his very own script for the whole Lion Guard series, mine script for the fanfiction The Lion King 4: Gifts from Upendi started waaaaaaay back in 2006 and got paused and partially scrapped, because of many writer blockades three times before nearly being finished in 2018. It is something I have written myself as a fanfiction, that is a over 600+ pages long story about a The Lion King 4: Gifts of Upendi: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Content of fanfiction: a carefully thought through new story about the Lion King universe, if some things had happened differently in the first two movies. So to speak a fanfiction idea of a what if? continuation. But over the years it has changed into much more than just a fanfiction, there are 50% %of the story that matched up completely with things that occured to a certain person in the real life (not telling who, this is secret) and the rest 20% and 30% of it are lots of magic, mystery and thrilling events that seem to be impossible to happen and are only added into the story to not simply improve on the type of story development and telling, but even more so to completely destroy and vanish any of the certainty of the reader to figure out correctly what truly was based on real happenings and what of it was pure hocus pocus non-sense. __________________________________________________________________________________ ='Genre of Book:' It is a fanfictional Story, inspired by The Lion King 1, 1 1/2 (in Europe as The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata), and 2: Simba's Pride big Novelization ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Storyplot: One lioness that has a strange birthmark that is moonshaped on her right cheek. She is the daughter of Sarabi and Scar, but gets taken in by Mufasa, as if he were her real father. Many mysterious, odd and bad things happen to the lioness called '''Malika (swahilian language meaning for Queen, just like Rani means the excactsame meaning only in another language) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- in the story Mali has to leave Pride Rock behind her to protect her family from danger. (Very similiar but even more violent than Kion has to do in the series). As she lives many years in exil Malika slowly grows from a young infant cub into a selfassured, strong, trustworthy young teenage lioness. But with the arrival into a strange, dark and desolated looking forest called Utopia where she meets a dark lion with a bright, white mane, called Musa her whole world crumbles down into pieces. Musa tells Malika about her biological origins and the fact that her mother Sarabi always tried to block out questions and hid such a big secret from her, when she was a young cub fuel a long miserable, desperate time of anger, hatred and a thrilling bloodlust for revenge on that one strange lion, who is actually her real father Scar, a tyrant, who let others suffer to get power and a kingdom, of whose inhabitants he didn't care at all and only wanted to enjoy pushing others around. Before she sets out on her journey home to Pride Rock Malika tries to break up the relationship Simba and Nala have built up in the meantime, destroys things like trees by using a magical power that gets activated when she is angry, feels much frustration and can't control about her emotions anymore. So her tears fall to the ground leaving everything under it in a deadlike state and freezing grass beneath her paws (Similiar to Kion's magical power the roar of the elders, which can also be misused for evil purposes and destroy things to wreck havoc). Before she has the chance to leave Musa, who she feels strangely in love with and very drawn towards, even though he is older and also a complete stranger to her, Musa reciprocates the feelings and helps her unmask the true villain back home at Pride Rock, Ajali, an arrogant, naughty, bad, male lion she knew since her childhood and was always good friends with. In an event to find the future mate for his daughter, the King Mufasa sets up a contest/Mashindano (sounds familiar right?). A contest where all masculin strong, fierce, keenest of sight and smartest lions from everywhere can enter to prove their worthyness of being a proper suitor to the halfmoon princess, King Mufasa's heir to the throne and hook her up in a marriage that should establish peace and a truce between Pride Lands and the Moonskylands, a neigboring, far off kingdom where relatives of Queen Sarabi live. Ajali, being the bad guy sneaks up into the contest by masking his whole fur with a cover made of a mud shade on his whole body and wins one disciplin after the other. Unfortunately Malika thinks that it is a total stranger and doesn't realise that in reality it is actually her childhood sweetheart, who ditched her cruelly and made her suffer for many years, because he liked to ravel in the unhappiness and commiting violence to other lions. After many moon decades she is beginning to have horrible, painful, realfelt, confusing nightmares about an evil lion that invades Pride Rock and kills all her family and half-brother Wakozi (swahili meaning for Rescuer and her friends as well. Everytime before she can wake up she is drawn deeper and deeper into the mystical world of dreams and its many violent possibilites to make her feel miserable then completely desperate and in the end even close to given up any hope. Her friend Musa, who she admitted her romantical feelings to and comforts her is worrying about the meaning of this regularly nightmares Mali is having. Therefore he steps in as her protector and shields her against any danger that crosses her way. By listening to her cries, fears and complaints and giving reassurance to learn how to fight to defend herself against evil forces Musa accomplishes not only to gain admiration from her but also to feel understood and well taken care of. Something that the Halfmoon Princess Malika so urgently needs at this very moment. The first lesson isn't about fighting at all, but about the importance of believing into something that can't be seen or being sure about its existance. He calls this the Silver Path of Light and says "You don't have to see things to believe in them, believing is seeing and in time you will truly understand the might of your own pschyological powers, which you have to awaken deep inside of you". In the last second, as she is already assembled with the whole pride and her parents to arrange the future marriage a fierce looking, really angry and powerful lion jumps into the lake, in which she should have been married towards the traitor and liar, Ajali. Who this lion actually is remains a mystery and he breaks up the whole ceremony of matrimony to release Malika of her pain and future sorrows. As she spends more and more time with the new stranger she gets to know him better and very soon she decides for the greater good of the whole pride to break up an old tradition regarding ruling as the monarch over the kingdom. That means Malika speaks up to all the inhabitants in the Pride Lands not only the lion prides that reside there and convinces them to work together, built strong friendships amongst old enemies and forge a bond of harmony for the whole kingdom, where everyone will live without the fear of being eaten, killed or be treated disrespectful. In the end Malika leaves Pride Rock forever, together with Mbingu, the once to her strange lion that saved her from a cruel, forced, arranged marriage and brings her together with her best friends and mother Sarabi into a place, where he himself has spend half of his life. This place is a huge, wonderful mountain chain where big amounts of snow lie and the animals look up to Mbingu as if he were a prince, even though he is just one ordinary, young lion from a nomading pride. There she gives up the Title of being what she was always destined to be Queen of the Night, and instead she creates a place in which everyone lives democratically, harmonic without killing each other or inflicting pain. Mbingu and Malika get betrothed to each other and eventually marry and lead a happy life by having two little, as stubborn and headstrong as her mother lion cubs. The one is a female called Maleika (swahili meaning for angel) and the second born is a boy, who they name Leonard, after the great great parent of her husband (latin meaning for the one with a lion's heart). Both children will now experience their own journey of Love and Life and discover the world. Malika and Mbingu help them to teach them all they need to know to become excellent hunter and tracker. When they are nearly old enough to go exploring on their own, Mbingu whispers silenty to his wife Malika that they both turned out to be more of a handful than their beautiful mother. At this notion she blushes and tries to hide a smile from her face, which makes him nuzzle her lovingly before he resumes to watch their children while playing joyfully with each other and looking happy to have this family to call their own. ___________________________________________________________________________________ I know it must have been a huge accidental case that my story created waaaay before the Lion Guard in 2006 resembles in so many ways the one that now exists with Kion's story in 2016. Nevertheless I can't help but wonder about how this is possible at all... Rani, the new character even has many character traits that appear just like that on my own selfmade character design, personality for the lioness called Malika. This is quiet odd to realise this fact after having compared The Lion Guard's storyline with the one from Gifts from Upendi... But oh well, never mind, I'm not discontent, angry or anything else about it. As you can see there are many similiarities about my story called The Lion King 4 Gifts from Upendi and the The Lion Guard series, what is even more shocking many of the swahilian words I used in my own fanfiction book reappeared with the same meaning in the series. Category:Blog posts